


astre

by CHNGBN666



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 18th Century, Crossdressing, M/M, Prince Felix, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Smut, servant changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHNGBN666/pseuds/CHNGBN666
Summary: "Ruler of all astres... Trust me when I say that while I'm alive, stepping on this Earth of yours, I'll make sure you are crowned King of all living beings too..."





	1. chaleur

The temperature of the water must be pleasant and warm to the touch. It should be sprinkled with a handful of white rose petals from the royal garden and aromatized with one vial of the princess' favourite minty herbal infusion. The bathwater should also be foamy and milk tinged, which is achieved with a reasonable quantity of melted soap made from the most delicate veal bones. Everything had to be close to perfection when it came to bathing hour.

Changbin picked up the soft cotton embroidered towels and gently folded them next to the bathtub and hung the Chinese silk robe on the grandiose white doors that enclosed the spacious hexagonal royal bathroom, made specifically for the princess. The pink marble floors where well-polished and the windows to the forest were now covered by the light linen curtains. The princess loved to spend numerous hours in the bathtub, until her porcelain skin shrivelled like a dry plum, watching the immense forest ahead through those crystalline windows.

The walls, covered with mirrors and hanging plants, shelves full of bath products and the most expensive fabrics gave the otherwise empty-looking space a lived-in atmosphere. Changbin took his remaining time organizing the pompous vanity, full of powders and rouges, kohl and hair wafts, pearl strings and barrettes. Everything had a specific place, all the small pigment pots and hair products had a rightful place in their specific drawers.

Soon bells ringing could be heard, it signalled Changbin that the party was over and it was time to attend to the probably exhausted princess. As if on cue, he could already hear the clinking of her heals.

"Charles, please, Changbin will take care of me for the night! Please dismiss Natalia, I already told you countless times I don't need her aid." Changbin could only chuckle while hearing the princess shooing the noisy maids.

She opened the huge double door to her room, all dishevelled but still showing her pearly smile when her shiny eyes met Changbin's.

"I'll take care of princess Felicia from here sir. Goodnight." Changbin grinned mischievously and quickly closed the doors on Charles and Natalia, those nosy rots.

He locked the doors well, checking the keys multiple times and made sure he could hear their footsteps fading down the hallway.

"Ah my feet feel like a boiled pig's foot, look how swollen they are... These shoes! Begone!" The princess was quick to sit on her blush pink cabriole turning into a cloud of layers and layers of royal ruffles and throwing the too small pearly cream shoes across the room. “I’m still questioning why mother keeps on insisting me to wear such a small size... My feet will only get deformed like a tree's root..." She sighed sadly, massaging her reddening feet.

"Worry not my princess, I'll try to convince the Queen to order a bigger size. I believe she wouldn't wish for her dear daughter to have tree root feet! "Changbin knelt in front of her in a fit of giggles and massaged her feet, tickling the sore skin to make the princess release a loud and profound laugh.

"Ah, Changbin you know we are alone now, stop using all those formalities! I already spent hours straight thinning my voice and letting old man hold me by the waist, I don't need you to prolong my daily annoyances..."

"As you wish... Prince Felix." Changbin couldn't hold his laugh while he bowed comically. Needless to say, he took a pillow to the head.

Changbin helped Felix raise himself, letting the comfortable silence install itself between the two young males. He took his time detaching the finely detailed stomacher, embroidered with golden thread in shapes of dead natures from the gown and corset. The robe à la française came off next. Changbin helped its silky soft cream lemon yellow sleeves descend from Felix's arms, revelling his developing muscles that only long-sleeved dresses could hide. Changbin held in a laugh while he observed Felix flexing his pale arms. It was quite a comical sight, a young man in such a garish outfit, doing unacceptable poses in front of a gold-framed mirror that probably costed more than Changbin's life.

Once the pompous robe was hanging in all of its yellow-golden glory he could finally start peeling away layer by layer. The underpetticoat of a more creamy beige came next, dropping to Felix's feet like a puddle of liquid pudding. It revealed the lampshade like pannier that gave the young male such a feminine waist.

"Lord Cyrus was being extremely handsy today. I know they brought some good french wine to the table but telling me that my bones are settling nicely and that I would be an excellent child-bearer was absolutely inappropriate... He was already told by mother that I am a poor unfertile young woman, what more does he want? And even if I was a real woman mother would never let me marry to such a lobcock!" Felix shivered in disgust, sticking his tongue out and frowning dramatically.

"Felix, watch your mouth or I'll rub your tongue with soap!" Felix giggled, letting his deep voice slowly out and running around the room, teasing his servant.

Changbin finally caught the little vixen, trapping him from behind and unbuttoning the pannier that even though it was made with the lightest wires and meshes, it still weighted down enough to leave marks.

"Now Prince Felix please hold yourself, I need to unlace your corset." Felix frowned once again but held himself tight to cabriole, letting Changbin's delicate hands do the job. He unravelled each spiralled cream coloured string from the eyelets, quickly but gently so Felix's thin torso had time to readjust after the tightness it was exposed to during the banquet. Immediately after the pearly lemon corset fell to the ground, Felix could finally stretch, exhaling freely.

"Bloody corset..." He cursed while he held in place his cotton breasts that the said corset kept so well hidden.

"Do you think I should slowly augment the size of my fake cotton bosom? Maybe I could start wearing more daring dresses..." Felix pondered quite seriously while toying with the two fabric sacks under his linen shirt that hang around the front of his chest, locked in place with a weird contraption of elastic bands.

"Prince Felix, your fake bosom is just perfect for your petit silhouette, don't try and keep all of England's men at your feet, leave some for the poor unfortunate ladies that don't have such an attractive bosom as yourself." Changbin was clearly mocking the young prince but the tables were soon to be turned.

"Is my most loyal servant and confidant Seo Changbin included in all the men from England?" Felix grabbed Changbin's callous hands and placed them around his hips, staring at their reflection in the grandiose mirror. "Because he is the only one that I truly wish to please with my well-pushed breasts and petit silhouette..." He whispered into his servant's ear, letting his deep voice resonate through his whole body, leaving him limp against his frame.

"That french wine is making your mouth run faster than a headless chicken. Let me finish my job." Felix giggled, holding Changbin's arms and rocking their bodies side to side to a popular melody that the prince hummed happily.

Once Felix finally released his poor servant from his drunk-ish embrace, Changbin proceeded to take the linen shirt out, followed by the cotton bosom, leaving the prince's flat chest exposed, full of red marks from the elastic bands and where the corset was tighter. He also noticed the purplish dents on Felix's narrow and bony hips left by the pannier and he couldn't help but run his warm hands through it, trying to alleviate the soreness. Felix was more than thankful, letting his heavy head rest on Changbin's sturdy shoulder.

He then dragged Felix's already too tired to move body to sit in the small stool that paired in a set with the blush pink cabriole. He undid the garter belts and laces that kept the stockings in place and slowly unrolled them down the prince's legs, revealing the darks hairs that sprouted when the prince was just thirteen. Finally, the modesty slip also ended discarded on the floor, leaving prince Felix in only his breezy soft laced knickers.

Felix went ahead and opened the double doors that gave access to the gigantic bathroom that heavenly smelled like roses and mint. He twirled in tired happiness, discarding his knickers along the way and immediately entering the milky white bathwater, hair still pinned and makeup still on.

Changbin shook his head with a "you are incorrigible" look on his face but always with a smile adorning his lips. He attended to Felix, placing his neck on a roll pillow for more comfort instead of letting his head hang from the bathtub's rim. Then started to gently clean the prince's face with a rosewater embedded cloth, removing all the powders that covered Felix's spotted skin. It was truly like the night clouds dissipating to show all the gleaming stars hidden in the firmament.

After all the products were thoroughly removed, Changbin placed a warm cloth on Felix's face, to soften his skin while he started on dismantling the hair. Felix sported shoulder-length dark brown hair but to keep his princess-like appearance, everyday Changbin would plait wafts of real human hair that the queen would get specifically for him into Felix's shorter hair, using a plethora of dark silk strings to combine his real hair with the long and luscious locks that were combed every day with a mix of herbal oils to keep them shiny and clean. He took his time removing all the pins and pearl filled barrettes from the high mounted hair that was starting to come apart with the humidity of the bath. He was gentle in combing the hair back, being mindful that the pomade applied to arch the hair in such ridiculous heights could hurtfully cling to the locks and make huge clumps of hair knots, full of dried product. It was a lengthy process, but they had all the night's remainder to do everything at their own pace. After separating all the locks from Felix's real hair, the prince dunked his whole head in the water, scrubbing his itchy scalp and letting the refreshing mint infusion wash away all of that sticky pomade and encrusted powder used to fix his naturally unruly hair. Changbin brought the prince's head out of the water and made him sit comfortably against the bathtub. He took out his previously sharpened straight razor and prepared a small bowl with gooey melted soap and began to foam it up with a horse's hair brush. The mixture was spread like cake frosting on the prince's face in the spots prone to grow stubble.

"Stay still..." Changbin whispered, taking the razor to his soft jaw, running it expertly through the foam like he was cutting summer softened butter. He had to make sure the prince's skin was always in a pristine state, no shadows of his masculinity could be shown on his face. Changbin always trembled a bit when he had to hold prince Felix's delicate neck, something about his milky smooth skin awakened something deep inside his guts, leaving his stomach warm like working boiler.

Nonetheless, he continued his job, dismissing the drops of sweat on his forehead and his dry throat, blaming it on the warm climate that had settled in the bathroom. Felix had this well-rested look of pleasure on his features, he loved to be pampered, especially by Changbin.

His servant knew exactly what to do, from the right amount of dried chamomile he needed to add to the soap to give it the best aroma to the way he should scrub it in circular motions that made Felix contort in delight. He couldn't help but lean into the touch, letting several sounds of contentment escape his plump lips.

His servant's hands were nothing but rough, exposed to the elements skin, with beast-like curvature to the tips of his fingers. They seemed like the hands of a creature out of a fairytale. But Felix was always proud that he was the only one who experienced the wonders of such experienced and feathery touch hands. He massaged his body, combed his hair, dressed his skin with such delicacy that always made Felix feel like a precious piece of crystal in the centre of a chandelier.

He also knew how to prepare the best oils for massages, like the one he was now basting the prince's feet with, a mixture of ginger and green tea, all high-quality exotic ingredients directly from the queen's precious vault of products brought from abroad.

Changbin was an expert when it came to macerating the right measure of ingredients and the best combinations due to the studies the queen made him attend. As a specialist in Botanics and medicinal herbs, the queen trusted him with her whole heart to take care of her precious princess, her dear son.

After tending to Felix's feet, massaging the sore skin, Changbin took a soft towel to his hand and helped the prince stand in all his naked glory. As a loyal servant, Changbin focused his eyes on the towel in his hand while he scrubbed the porcelain skin with the soap, trying to distract his running mind because _God forgive him_ if he looked at the prince with lustful eyes.

"You know I can scrub myself, right Changbin? Don't struggle so much..." Changbin dropped the towel and took some steps back, trying to hide his reddening face and clearing his throat. He walked to the marble sink and washed his sweaty face with some freshwater.

"Sorry, the heat is getting to me..." He could hear Felix's snickering, looking at him over his naked back.

"Yes, we shall call it the heat..." Changbin almost fumed through his ears, not knowing how to reply to such provocations that came from the prince's filthy mouth.

He picked the golden basin full of warm water, stepped on a stool and dunked the liquid on the prince's hair to rinse out the bubbles. It was truly a beautiful sight, the prince looked like a mermaid from the fables, rising from the seas to the land, looking for love. The pearl-like water drops that clung to his locks looked like small diamonds and the way his body emitted such a floral and fresh smell reminded Changbin of the blooming flowers of spring.

Not like said flowers could even compete with the prince's beauty. They would recoil into the earth if they could to hide from such an embarrassing lack of beauty compared to the bathing angel in front of him.

Changbin shook his head rapidly, trying to get rid of such out of place thoughts, busying himself with bringing to the prince his robe and towels. In silence he continued to tend to the prince, patting him dry so he wouldn't irritate the skin in the slightest. Felix sat on the rococo chair by the vanity, sleep clearly weighing on his bones to the point he struggled to dress his freshly washed knickers. He closed his eyes and just let his servant skilled hands do the job.

Changbin pulled from one of the drawers a crystal-like pot and scoped a bit of the product, taking his time to warm it in his hands. It was coconut oil that came in that day's delivery of oversea's products from the last marine expedition. He started to run his warms hands through the expanse of Felix's skin, delighting himself in the little noises of pleasure he emitted through his ragged breathing. Changbin sat on the small stool by the armchair, propping Felix's leg on his shoulder and massaging his legs and thighs, letting his hands slip dangerously close to the laced edge of the knickers, finding extreme amusement in the slight tremor that spread through Felix's warm body.

He knew which spots made Felix hold the arms of the chair tight, he knew which spots made his toes curl and he certainly knew which spots would rag his breathing and glaze his eyes.

They were in a place where time didn't pass. Words weren't spoken, just written on their skin, only for their eyes to read.

Felix could only eye Changbin with hazy eyes, he felt too oversensitive and heated, maybe because of the bath and all the vapour that rose, but he knew mostly it was from having Changbin so close. The alcohol in his blood wasn't much help either, but the way the slightest touch of Changbin's smooth with cream hands made him bite his lips and squirm was no mistake, Changbin was like pine wood feeding his brisk fire on a warm summer day. Explosive, fast-spreading and unavoidable. But Felix was far too gone to stop the flames from licking his body and bringing his whole temperature to a boiling state.

"Each day you grow bolder Seo Changbin..." Felix could only whisper his words, feeling far too gone to voice his thoughts in a proper manner. Changbin only scoffed, flashing him a devilish grin.

He kept pressing the skin of his tender thighs, breathing closely to Felix's skin, relishing on the trail of goosebumps he left.

The prince was an authentic puddle of gooey honey when Changbin finished massaging his body. He caressed his flushed face, loving how he leaned in towards his hand like a lost kitten. It was moments like this that truly made Changbin feel like the most special man in the world.

"Changbin... Would you mind... carrying me to bed?" Felix extended his arms, shame, if he had any, was far gone, allowing his mouth to run.

Changbin picked him up gently like he was the most precious porcelain doll and could break at any given moment. Felix could only hide his face in the neck of his servant, breathing heavily the musky smell of his sweat from working all day. It was his comfort after a long night. Each man he met, whether it was a prince or a general, none of them, none of their colognes could rival the unique deep scent that Changbin would have embedded in his tanned skin.

Felix held himself closer, licking the salty skin of his neck until he reached his ear. He could feel Changbin tensing up but he kept still, resuming his walk to the giant king-sized bed, with pink-tinged silk covers and frilly pillows.

He laid the prince and dressed him in his night chemise, ignoring his bedroom eyes like the plague. It was a very revealing piece of clothing, so sheer Changbin could see his pearl-like pink nipples and his soft tummy. He had to swallow dry.

"I brought some lemon loaf from the kitchen." Felix perked up, picking the plate from his nightstand and stuffing his mouth with chunks of the zesty glazed cake.

"Would you like some Changbin...?" Truth be told, Changbin didn't have time to finish his dinner so lemon loaf seemed quite appealing. The prince extended him a chunk but before Changbin could take it, Felix placed said chunk between his lips. Changbin eyed him with a displeased look and was getting ready to turn around and leave, but the bloody vixen pushed him back, grabbing his shirt and making him eat the piece of cake from his mouth.

Changbin couldn't help but cover his flushed face when Felix released him.

"Does it taste good?" Felix teased, knowing Changbin would burst at any given time.

"It's quite good but not as good as your lips..." Felix couldn't help but pull Changbin to the bed and kiss him passionately like he needed that touch to breathe. He placed Changbin's hands on his hips, encouraging him to get bolder and touch more and more of his skin.

Both men were tired from the long day, but these times where they just kissed lazily under the covers was all they needed to finally fall into dreamland.

Behind the closed doors, they kept this secret of forbidden love, only for them to share, only for them to hear the faint whispers of love and naughtiness and only for them to drink from each other's mouths waterfalls of pure young love. It was their little secret, one kept so secret that only the moon and stars could witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: some artistic liberties were taken while describing the 18th century environment
> 
> btw should i add other tags ? chapter 2 will probably be posted tomorrow !  
a big thank you to ai for proof reading <3


	2. loufoque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! this chapter lightly mentions slavery and contains historical inaccuracies

"Your Majesty, general Park Chanyeol just arrived." Charles said in his typical announcement voice, alerting the queen of one of her favourite times of the year.

"Bring him here Charles. Take good care of his horse, bring us a sweets platter with some warm tea and instruct the kitchen to prepare for the banquet. Oh and I do hope the general's room is already in the most pristine condition." The queen made sure to fulminate the poor man with one look before he scurried away. Everything had to be perfect for the arrival of her dearest friend.

Soon a knock on the door could be heard.

"Anne my dear! It's so good to see you at last!" With said knock on the door came general Park Chanyeol, the queen's right hand, her eyes on the lands and the sea, her dagger under the pillow.

Anne almost cried at the sight of the general. With his wild hair full of sea salt, his chapped lips and scarred hands, his sunburnt skin and pinched ears, he was the exact same. Time didn't reap him as it did with her. He was still in spectacular shape, even with forty-two years already weighing on his back. He kept sporting his same old black eyepatch that covered his missing right eye and all those ribbons in his navy blue uniform. Nothing had changed in the tall man in front of her.

"Not a single scratch, you look eighteen again. I presume the sailing went well." Anne tried to hide her wet cheeks, not wanting to show her softer side but she knew Chanyeol was sharp as a hawk.

The general took long strides to where she was lounging in her geese feather filled cream-yellow sofa and bent down to hug her, running his big hands through her unstyled morning hair.

"It's good to have you back in one piece my dear, I was starting to go mad without a single bright mind like yourself." Chanyeol took the seat in front of her, leaning comfortably on the couch but keeping one leg draped over the Queen's knee.

"Still no luck with the counsellors?" Chanyeol scoffed, knowing the answer already. No man or woman could ever match the always racing with innovation mind of the queen.

"As usual... They want me to cancel risky commercial routes, play it safe. You know I would prefer my head on a stick then following the book." Chanyeol could only laugh, having missed the Queen's sharp humour.

"Oh, there they go." Anne pointed at two figures that were getting ready to mount two beautiful horses in the gardens far down. She always liked to meet Chanyeol in her study room because of its huge window along its facade. It was her favourite spot in the entire castle, it was where she could overlook the royal gardens and all the vast land she conquered while reading a book and eating blueberry cake. She always felt immense power sitting there by the clear window.

"And who might that be?" Chanyeol inquired, not able to identify the faces covered by big dark brown hoods. The strong morning mist of also didn't help his one-eyed sight.

"Those are none other than Changbin and my daughter Felicia! You're getting blinder by the day!" Chanyeol eyed the queen comically.

"You keep calling your son that? He must-" He couldn't finish his sentence because the minute he spoke the Queen's strong cane hit him right in the leg, making him yelp in pain.

"You know I only do what I must to protect her. And she enjoys a peaceful life like this, my pretty angel..." Chanyeol sighed but he knew that yes, raising her son as a woman made a lot of things easy. Her other son, Vincent the prince heir, was a complete nuisance. Utterly crazy, he would probably make the life of his brother into a living hell if he knew his rising to the throne could be jeopardized. So creating Felicia was safer indeed, but it was not the only reason.

"How is Siyeon by the way?" It was a question that rolled out of his tongue almost automatically every time he came to visit. But this time the silence that was made tainted the otherwise teasing and light-hearted question.

"You seem to be in excellent shape but your memory is failing you, my dear friend." Chanyeol immediately covered his mouth, face full of regret. Three years away was too long.

"I'm so sorry Anne, so so sorry, please forgive me. I really don't know how could I forget. It was extremely rude of me..." Chanyeol held her puffy hands tight, so ashamed of his slip of tongue.

"Don't cry over spilt milk. You have been away for almost an eternity, people forget, it's normal."

The queen looked out, caressing Chanyeol's hands, letting memories of happier times run through her head like a carrousel.

"I don't regret it you know? Bringing her with me I mean. The fear in her eyes when I saw her in those wood cages... She was pregnant and famished and had just been recently disposed of by her husband to die in those masses of slaves. I bought her for only two gold coins and let her on board with many others. I'm sure you remember, it was only my second time on a ship, I was in my twenties." She laughed and halted the conversation for the maid to come in with a platter full of freshly baked muffins and scones, accompanied by fuming black tea. Chanyeol was feeling horrible, now all the memories of comforting Siyeon in the rocking ship and feeding her empty stomach came to mind. She was only nineteen by her teeth. Revisiting those times was like he was back at that ship all over again.

"I remember so well now. I feel terrible for having forgotten her..." He ran his hand through his hair, pulling slightly to bring some sort of relieve.

"I think our heads do what it takes to sweep under the rug any unpleasant times. It was a long trip, we lost many men and battled hunger but when we arrived home I had the happiest years of my life..." Chanyeol was lost in thought, suddenly a flush of memories broke down the dams of his mind. He remembers how the queen took care of Siyeon like she was the most precious treasure. Every single member of the court bashed Queen Anne and some even denied her authority for pitying a woman that was only good to be a maid. Many were executed, just like when Chanyeol himself was brought in as his right hand. No one understood the queen and her mad fixation on people from the orient. But she remained firm.

"I miss her, especially when the nights are cold and the wind howls... She was different, she had a shine in her eyes that would put diamonds to shame. She stayed by my side through thick and thin, I even joked and called her a dog. She just laughed and said she owed me the world. But God had other plans for us. After delivering Changbin she was so weak... Flu season was right at our doorstep and it had to take her. H-her out of everyone e-else..." Chanyeol came closer to Anne, holding her hand that had turned white from gripping her ivory cane. He could see years of sorrow washing down her face, the sadness was touchable. He could only play with her hair and wipe her tears to comfort such a broken soul.

"God gave me true happiness just to take it all away. I entered years of madness, wars with no end and cut ties with neighbourhood lands. I drank until liquor was running in my blood and decided I wanted another child. I was laughing stock again when I ended up pregnant from a servant. An Asian servant... And that's how Felicia was born..." Chanyeol already knew the unfortunate birth of Felix but his last visits were so short and so long ago that he never had time to really dwell on what was going through Anne's head.

"Your tastes have always been singular, you surely know that the bad mouths of the country all have your name in them. Saving Asians and having them as servants was quirky enough, but birthing one of us? They said you truly outdid that crazy head of yours. I remember that everyone was so perplexed by your child. Some said you were forced, some said you sinned and should burn in a fire, some of them even hung on the fact that you were still a widow with no king by your side and even some accused me of being the father just to take me out of the court. Those were some bloody damned years..." The queen chuckled bitterly, remembering how she had to develop thick skin to not let all that derision affect her. It was hard to face all of that alone, especially without Siyeon.

"But you Anne... You remained solid as an iron wall. Look at what you built, you expanded, you conquered and you saved many. You redeemed yourself and you eliminated all the filthy mouths, you won a beautiful future, for you, your people and Felicia. Don't ever forget that..." Chanyeol once again held her hand tight, showing her she wasn't alone in this.

"You know... Felicia reminds me so much of her. I know that maybe I am setting a path for my child that isn't ideal but... When she was born I couldn't help but... See Siyeon in her baby face. I wanted her to stay with me forever and I knew... It's not worth it to explain myself..." She chuckled bitterly, sipping some of her tea."I know you never agreed with my decision but... I think Felicia is happy and most of all safe from this mad world. I know I don't need to justify myself to you but I wish one day you would understand." Chanyeol was never a fan of this whole ordeal of keeping and raising Felix as a girl. He always thought he was a better soul than Vincent, his older brother from the queen's late husband, ever since he was a little child. In a way, Chanyeol wished he was the one stepping to the throne. But Anne was too fixed on the idea that Felix was a gift from God that carried Siyeon's will and therefore, to avoid a fight for the throne between her psychotic son Vincent and Felix, she raised the youngest as a woman, that way keeping him close and secure. He didn't agree, it wasn't how nature made things and he wasn't a man of God to believe such fooleries, but he couldn't take this away from Anne, she was broken enough already.

"I understand your motivations, my dear. Do I agree with the solution? No, I don't but I know it's what makes you happy and that's all that matters." _Even if it's hurting the life of another soul and her whole reign. _"But truth be told, this whole ordeal does leave room to plenty amusing situations. Do you know how many marriages requests I have to kindly refuse every day? Felicia is so forbidden that it makes her the most wanted hand in marriage!" Anne wholeheartedly laughed, already in a much better mood.

"I don't know if I ever mentioned this to you in our letters but did I told you I overheard Vincent, my own flesh, calling me an insane old hag for getting pregnant at such age. I have no idea how he grew up like this because I'll tell you with certainty, he never heard those foul words from me. I think he was born a complete narcissist, just like his father. In an ideal world, I would only rest in my death bed if Felicia was ruling." Anne sighed, blowing on the warm tea.

"That is correct but..." Chanyeol came closer and whispered in her ear. "I will make sure that if hell breaks loose, I'll be there to end it." Anne couldn't help but clench her fist, knowing Chanyeol was referring to killing her firstborn just to avoid the destruction of the reign she fought so hard to build. He was willing to give his life to preserve her legacy.

"You really are as loyal as a guard dog, just like Siyeon..." She smiled fondly, running her swollen hand through Chanyeol's hair.

"I sincerely can't comprehend your fascination for my people but I'm truly grateful for the life you gave me and I hope you are aware that I'll always be by your side. I'll make sure to fight for what's rightfully yours and for all you built with your bare hands. I'll gladly shut the filthy mouths that degrade the name of her Majesty Queen Anne of England." Chanyeol moved from the sofa, bowing to rest his head on his Majesty's lap.

"And I'm truly grateful to have you by my side. To the twenty-four years we've known each other and the many more to come. Now get up! We have lots of things to take care off before the party, and I do hope you are intending to stay longer this time, the gossip won't tell itself in only one day!" Chanyeol smiled, reassuring his friend he was intending to stay at least one whole month until the next big sailing to India.

Down in the misty gardens, Changbin was readying the horses for him and Felix. Every Tuesday morning they would head out for a lengthy horse ride through the woods until lunchtime. It was their little tradition and it helped Felix developing his riding skills.

He took Omen and Habit out of their stables, both horses in a happy mood when they saw the carrots Changbin brought in his pocket.

Habit, Felix's ride was a beautiful white coat Lipizzaner gifted to the Queen straight from Austria's royal line of pure breed horses when Felix turned fifteen. It was a beautiful docile ride, always keen on kissing the prince's face when he saw him. Changbin readied the normal saddle, not the side saddle. No one knew about their escapades because of their big mantles that covered their identity and the early hours they left at. If any servant knew it was the princess and Changbin, no one commented. In these circumstances, Felix always dressed more comfortably when going for a ride, leaving the dresses, the makeup and the hair out of his outfit.

Changbin always rode Omen. It was a Friesian that the queen brought from her trip to the Netherlands. No one could really tame Omen at first but Changbin took his time gaining the trust of the stallion, becoming the only one able to ride such a majestic beast.

Felix cuddled Habit, kissing his muzzle and running his hand softly through his white mane and patting his neck. He didn't ask for Changbin's help to mount, he pulled himself up with some difficulty but in no time he was sitting comfortably on the saddle and circling his partner with a rather excited Habit.

Changbin always had a tough time mounting Omen. The horse was a naughty one, going as far as recoiling several times, hot on his hooves to prevent Changbin from riding him. Two or three tugs to the reigns where enough to quiet Omen and allow Changbin to hop on.

When Felix and Changbin galloped together it was as light and shadow, night and day merged into one. The horse's grand silky manes flew in the morning air and their riders capes waved like the sea.

When they were far away from the castle, crossing the misty fields, Felix would let go of the reigns, open his arms and scream in delight, letting the morning air fill his lungs and refresh his skin.

Changbin would just ride by his side, looking at the prince with glazed eyes. It was a beautiful sight indeed, that only he was privileged enough to see.

They would ride until they passed the thicker woods, right until the river that limited their territory on the north. There they dismounted, letting Habit and Omen graze freely, knowing both horses were loyal enough to stay close. Changbin always brought with him freshly baked bread and a big block of matured cheddar, Felix's favourite, for their breakfast. They would sit by the river, under a big oat tree, just observing the morning fog lifting and the birds starting to chirp. Felix would lay his head on Changbin's sturdy shoulder, snuggling closer by diving under his thick cape. He would relish in his body heat and munch on his bread, enjoying the moment, engraving it on his mind to remember it when the days get hard and he just feels like escaping to a happier place, a place with Changbin by his side.

They would eat in silence, exchanging caresses under their capes now used as a mantle. Changbin would cover Felix's smaller hand with his, caressing his skin with his rough thumb. Felix just appreciated the sensation, intertwining their oh so different hands and squeezing it tight.

Changbin just smiled, not expecting Felix to throw him into the grass and grab him by the collar of his linen shirt, getting ready to touch lips. But Changbin was more astute and was able to roll them over, getting on top of Felix's smaller frame.

"Let me go Changbin, I'm warning you!" Felix screamed in between laughs, trying to squirm out of Changbin's constricting thighs. He wasn't budging so Felix pinched his butt, gaining a yelp in response. Once again they were rolling on the wet grass, getting stains on their pants and plants on their hair.

After Felix couldn't even laugh anymore from panting so much, Changbin just sat and almost picked the prince up, making him sit on his lap.

"Shall we go? Your Majesty still needs to ride Habit home." Felix leaned closer, he couldn't even pretend he was listening. He was just staring at Changbin's spongy lips.

"I would much rather ride you instead..." Felix whispered, mouth full of indecency, making Changbin fume like a kettle.

And that way the prince stole a sweet kiss from his servant, hiding in the grass, like two innocent little kids but far more tainted with carnal desire for each others flesh. Blood was boiling in their veins, it was too much too fast for either to understand how their mouths moved in such syntony like their lips were drenched in honey.

Their little dirty secret, their forbidden words for only the trees to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the sweet comments and all the support ! ill try to post tomorrow the final chapter  
again, a big thank you to ai <3


	3. plaisir

It was already the second week since Chanyeol's arrival. Every day was spent in peace and quietness except for that particular day. The castle had woken up in a frenzy. It was the day summer had officially arrived and of course, Anne had to throw the most extravagant summer ball for all governors and friends.

  
"Charles, make sure the whipped cream only goes on the cakes at the very end, I don't want a river of milk by the time we eat it. I also want the brisket to be melt in the mouth tender and the pheasant breasts well bathed in pig's fat. The gravy tastefully seasoned and the new potatoes crispy. Taste the carrot cream and make sure it's well-salted and creamy and the puddings are firm. And I do hope the cheeses arrive in time, last time the cheese platter was lacking. Don't disappoint me!" It was a stressful but a day of the most uttermost importance. Chanyeol was there so it made the celebration even sweeter.

  
Anne enjoyed throwing huge banquets and parties so she invited more than fifty guests to attend and fill her dance hall, the house division where all the big festivities were celebrated. She had to make sure everything was well decorated and summer-themed, from the colour of the curtains to the fruits in the golden bowls.

  
While strolling through the castle to check every hall and every nook and cranny, she decided to stop by her daughter's room.

  
She walked slowly and with the help of her cane to greet her. Changbin was the one who opened the door with that boyish smile he never lost during his twenty-two years of existence.

  
"Your Majesty." Changbin bowed, kissing her hand gently. "Delighted to see you in such a good mood. Felicia will meet you in a minute, I believe the princess is just touching up." Anne smiled, smoothing Changbin's unruly hair.

  
"Thank you son, I won't take long, I have plenty of things to attend to." Changbin bowed and excused himself to knock on the bathroom door.

  
"Mother!" Felix appeared, long locks already braided into his hair but still in his nightgown. "What brings you so early to my humble abode?" He sat gently on her lap, trying his best to follow their little habit without hurting the Queen's weak legs, putting his weight on his own.

  
"I came to tell you I have a new dress for you that shall be coming in a bit. Such a celebration needs a new outfit for my dearest daughter!" Felix thanked the queen with a big smooch to her puffy cheek, hugging her with lots of care.

  
"Well I need to leave, I'm afraid the kitchen will burn down without me. See you later my angel." Anne kissed Felix's forehead and left at her slow pace. A few minutes later a servant came with three boxes in his arms. It was surely the most beautiful dress Felix had seen. It was of the prettiest rose gold shade, embellished with shimmery créme ribbons and strings of delicate pearls that somehow reflected a rosy tone. The different components of the dressed all seemed to come together perfectly even though they all were coloured in different shades of golden dusty pink.  
In another box was a pair of pearly shoes, in the same tone of the dress. Felix exhaled in relieve when the shoes were exactly his size. Maybe his mother did listen to him sometimes.

  
In the third box, the medium-sized one was a white curly periwig made from the silkiest horse mane. It was Felix's first owned traditional periwig and he was quite happy that his mother already saw him as someone respectful and mature enough to wear it but he did hate the overly dramatic beehives most built with those hairs.

  
"Changbin this is a grave case that I'm afraid only you can solve." Changbin scoffed and picked the mountain of white hair that resembled more of a dead animal than actual hair and stared at it comically. He knew the tradition but he also hated it so he decided to take some artistic liberties. He sat Felix in front of the vanity and proceeded to take out all of his fake hair that he had entranced that morning, a complete waste of time might he add, and then moved to comb the prince's hair, tying the longer pieces in a low ponytail and securing the periwig's elastics to fit snuggly against Felix's head. After having the monstrous tuff of hair balanced of his head, he started removing all the bobby pins and barrettes that served to hold the locks in place and match with the dress' pinkish tone.

  
Once the wafts of wig hair were released, Changbin took his time to slowly comb the hair down. Since it was a periwig of good quality the net was well sewed with hair to have a fuller look so it would be rather easy to make a long hair look without exposing the netting.

  
He ended up styling it in long luscious locks that descended down like a waterfall, pinned in the back with the shiny hair decors that mimicked summer flowers with precious gems and metals.

  
With all the dressing up following the etiquette and placing of the periwig, fixing it with scented beeswax and powdering it to perfection to achieve the pure white it was almost time to attend the ball.

Changbin was also invited to accompany, having to open his dusty closet and put an end to the rest of his party attire. White breeches paired with black stockings and polished black shoes. A cotton shirt with nacre buttons and frilled edges that he topped with a midnight blue charmeuse coat with golden buttons gifted by Queen Anne herself. He cherished those clothes immensely so it took some effort to make him trade his Sunday clothes that he usually wore for events for that outfit.

  
He led Felix by the hand through the grandiose halls until the marble staircase headed to the ballroom. The crystal chandelier that graced the golden walled hall was on, shining brightly like millions of stars. The peachy damasque patterned wallpaper that was freshly plastered a few weeks ago gave the room a cosy home-like feeling and the warm yellow wall lights in shape of flowers helped with the intimate glow of a summer night. The veranda doors were opened, letting the smell of the royals gardens flow through the hall. The sides of the room had long tables covered in numerous delicacies and seasonal food. Different cuts of meat and poultry, seasonal greens like peas and corn, roasted potatoes swimming in goose's fat, fresh fruit and smelly cheeses, puddings and imported sweets. Liquors and wines were also spread around, ready to diffuse happiness.

  
When Felix descended through the stairs he turned heads. His fashion and innovative way to style a periwig were show-stopping. Changbin guided him gently down the staircase, always holding his hand.  
Several women surrounded the prince, or rather the princess, asking her about her clothes, her hair, if any men were courting her and plenty other trivial themes. Princess Felicia could never breathe without breeding gossip, women and men always loved to pry around for dirty secrets of the palace life.

  
Changbin left the mass of bodies surrounding the princess, merging with the shadows on the sides of the dance hall. Felix shot him a pleading look, begging to be saved but Changbin couldn't do much, being a princess had its obligations, especially in important celebrations like this one.

  
The banquet went on and on, the time passing like the summer night breeze. Changbin only watched, snacking here and there but mostly observing Felix. The way he danced, the way he entertained, the way he offered a comforting shoulder for the wailful souls. He was an angel, gracing everyone with a beautiful smile and a dance. It was hard for Changbin, to watch all those hands holding the prince's waist, some running a bit too low for his taste, testing his patience. He ended drowning his frustration in several glasses of wine and liquor but truthfully it only made his blood boil even more.

  
One by one the guests started leaving in their carriages, all by tipsy steps and happy laughs. When Changbin finished escorting the last guest he went back to the hall only to get an armful of ruffles that almost made him fall.

  
"Changbinnnn... Carry me... To my chambers..." Felix was so flushed red that even under all the makeup his skin accused an exaggerated consumption of booze.

  
Changbin didn't even reply. He looked around, the queen was in the veranda with Chanyeol, apparently entertained and all the servants were in the kitchen cleaning the remains of the party, so the coast was clear. He picked Felix up like a maid rocking a baby and carried him to his bedroom. Felix was hugging him by the neck like a desperate kitten that was close to falling and kept whispering his name close to his ear, sending chills down his spine.

  
Changbin only felt safe when he locked the bedroom door, being able to exhale in relief that he wasn't caught carrying the prince. Felix staggered to the bed, lying belly up, just breathing heavily.

Changbin walked to his side and started peeling the layers and layers of the rose gold dress. Felix was breathless, eyeing Changbin with semi-closed heavy eyes while he took what weighed him and tortured his body.

  
"Please... The corset... Please..." Felix struggled, trying to pry open the tighten piece with his uncoordinated hands rather desperately. Changbin climbed on top of him, snaking his hands around his waist to untie the laces on his back, not even needing to look to remove the piece in seconds.

  
Changbin moved away from Felix only to come across a breathtaking view. Felix looked like a saint on a church pedestal. The white hairs of the periwig were spread like a halo of holy light but his posture had nothing but sin. His flushed chest was exposed, his lower region was almost visible through his sweated knickers and his dishevelled stockings covering his supple thighs all looked very erotic and immoral to Changbin. _God forgive him._

  
His carnal instincts fueled by the sweet sweet booze spoke higher than his rational self ever would. He climbed the king-size bed like a predator, ready to pounce his prey and he just stared at Felix, looking right through his soul, synching their ragged breaths, their blood pumping in unison.

  
Felix was the first to act on his impulses, locking Changbin by the neck to kiss him passionately like it was their first kiss, clumsy and with a taste of poison. Changbin suffocated, it was like tasting pure temptation right on his lips, he just desired more and more with each passing second. Tongues dwelled deep, saliva dampened their lips, sweat-drenched the sheets and hands held hairs tight, it was all too fast, too raw, too bloody good to be stopped.

  
Felix descended his wet sloppy kisses down the slope of Changbin's neck, sucking on his skin, tasting the salt of his perspiration, taking advantage of his weakened state to roll them over, to get on top. He sat down on Changbin's hips, moving his rear in a circular motion, the way he knew would drive Changbin to complete madness. His rough hands came immediately to his sides, gripping with such strength that Felix was sure it would leave a mark but that's the way he enjoyed it, Changbin being all brutal with him, breaking him instead of putting him on a pedestal, stepping on him instead of getting stepped on.

  
Changbin growled in pleasure, trying to muffle his sounds to avoid any suspicions by other habitants of the castle but at this point, it was utterly impossible. Felix was playing with him, teasing him to no end, asking to be shredded apart.

  
The roles were reversed again, Changbin was now looming over Felix's petit frame ready to feast on his prey. He started by kissing his porcelain skin, licking his pecks and biting the tender spots, leaving trails of fire, destruction and wails of pleasure behind. When he reached the seam of his knickers, he shamelessly ripped the delicate fabric apart that fell around the bed like flower petals, making Felix yelp in shock, trying to cover himself to at least show some modesty. Changbin wouldn't allow that though, he ripped his hands way to shove his face right in his crotch, mouthing the sides of his already erect cock, inhaling the scent of arousal and dwelling on it. Felix could only moan, covering his reddening face with his arm, holding Changbin by the hair, switching between grabbing and simply playing with the silky strands. Changbin had to quiet him down when his sounds got to high, stuffing a piece of his torn knickers into his mouth for him to bite down and muffle the moans. Changbin kept going further and further, suckling on the head of his cock, relishing on the way he bucked his hips into his mouth, seeking for more pleasure.

  
"Such a filthy harlot that your Highness is... I bet I could make you beg on your knees..." Felix could only moan into the piece of cotton fabric in his mouth, covering his welling eyes and cherry red face in shame.

  
Changbin ran his hands through his soft stockings, slowly rolling them down, kissing and biting the soft flesh of his thighs, sucking to mark with red splotches the untainted royal skin, such marks blooming into purple blossoms later, leaving a memory of their heated night, only for them to know.

  
Felix could only cry like a hopeless animal, trying to contain his needs and his beggings for more, more of Changbin, more pleasure, more sin. With tremoring hands, he reached for his white wood nightstand, pulling from the first drawer a small vial of carrageenan, a thick and gelatinous lubricant made from boiled red seaweed. He grabbed Changbin's hand in despair, pressing the vial into his palm. Changbin, as he always did, read Felix like an open book, he knew his every word, his every intention just by staring at his charcoal eyes.

  
He manhandled Felix's lite frame belly down, pulling his waist up to instruct him to hold himself by his knees.

  
"Be a good boy and behave. If you do I'll reward you with everything you desire..." Changbin delivered a harsh slap to his right buttock, to mark his words well, to show that indeed he was in charge.

  
"Y-Yes Sir..." Changbin removed the gagging fabric to allow him to talk but ruthlessly stuffed it back in again to shut him. Felix felt so degraded, like a king who just lost a war. But this loss of power and statute made him feel raw, like it was his soul laying in that bed, not the soul of Felicia or the soul of royal blood. Just him, naked, young and in love.

  
He felt Changbin's rough hands kneading his buttocks and ghosting his warm breath near his rim, blowing on it once in a while to provoke Felix. Then came his tongue, flat against his entrance, tasting the salty taste of his middle, causing Felix's body to violently shake.

  
"No, p-please not t-there... It's d-dirty!" Felix spat out the improvised gag, feeling so ashamed that he had to beg for Changbin to stop. He ended yelping in pain when Changbin delivered a heavily painful slap against his arse again.

  
"I don't think I heard you correctly, mind repeating?" Changbin pulled Felix's hair with a sharp thug, making his torso lift from the bed.

  
"Sir! Sir, I'm sorry for my disrespect, I shall never make the same mistake Sir!" His voice was strained and high pitched but it was satisfactory enough to make Changbin drop him back in the mattress and resume his ministrations. He was the one in control now, no more pretending that it was Felix who ordered him around like a dog._ It was quite the opposite._

  
Changbin licked and pried open his rear like he was devouring a ripe peach, the sweetest juiciest fruit from the whole garden, sweeter than honey, ready to be bitten into, ready to be harvested. He also used his callous finger, dipped in the contents of the vial to gently penetrate his entrance, to feel his walls tightening against his finger, begging for more. He complied, using two fingers to pleasure Felix's increasingly demanding body.

  
"Since you were such a well-behaved boy, I'll reward you well..." Felix could only look back to see Changbin revealing his thick manhood, flushed red and leaking pearls of translucent semen. He could only stare, mouth ajar, anticipation leaving him in a feverish state.

  
"Want this kitten? Looking like you're hungry for milk won't actually give you what you desire..." Felix, almost hypnotized, crawled to Changbin, mewling when he could finally taste his cock, overwhelmed by the musky pungency when he buried his nose on his dark pubes. He drooled immensely around his girth, his face burning in disgrace, traces of his drunk sloppiness everywhere.

  
"Easy boy..." Changbin grabbed him by his sweaty hair, making him release his cock with a loud pop, showing how wrecked his mouth already looked, lips swollen red, saliva pooling in his mouth. "Turn around." Felix obliged, knees and head pressed to the mattress, rear arched up. He looked back to Changbin, making sure he was looking when he started playing with himself, toying with his rim, spreading his buttocks to display his entrance, perineum and pink almost hairless testicles. The howl he heard from Changbin was enough to show him he succeeded in his teasing.

  
"So vulgar your Highness... What would the court say if they saw you spreading yourself like the boys in Molly Houses... So disgraceful don't you think, being ravished by a mere servant... What would the others say?" He slapped his buttock again, so harshly, enough to leave his handprint. "Oh of course... You don't even mind as long as you have a cock in your arse..."

  
Felix could only sob into the sheets, skin burning from the slap, feeling so degraded, so naked, so aroused by the diminishing words. He could feel a strain on his lower region, he was afraid it would go blue from holding it in so much.

  
"Yes, Sir! I'm only good for taking cock, but only Sir's cock, no one else's!"

  
"Such pretty words my good boy... Let's see if they are indeed true." Changbin gave him no time, he just buried his whole shaft, already coated in the thick lubricant, to the hilt, his hip bones snug against his rear.

  
"Hmm... your tight man trap of an arse is just sucking me in so sweetly... You are so eager your Highness, your body craves my cock as much as you do..." Felix could only breathe deeply, biting his lips in pure pleasure, circling his hips around Changbin's manhood that filled his insides so deliciously, enticing him to move.

  
"S-Sir... Please f-" Felix was interrupted by his own scream. Changbin had retreated all his length only to shove it all in with one smooth thrust, catching Felix completely off guard. He kept delivering rather sharp thrusts, dragging his cock slowly out just to impale Felix with an assertive strength, making the boy desperately cling to the sheets, trying to muffle his noises that he could hardly keep in. He wanted to scream, to let everyone know he was having the best coitus of his life.

  
"You know... I was quite upset, seeing my shameful harlot, you, dancing with so many men. If you allow me to say it's quite indecent and rather promiscuous to let all those hands lead you by the waist, your Highness." Felix shamefully bawled against the sheets, not knowing how to refute or even defend himself. Changbin could trample him and he would still say thank you.

  
Changbin was jealous, it was easy to tell by how brutally he gripped Felix's hips, enough to leave the imprint of his rough hands. Felix knew with certainty that purplish-red marks would be there by tomorrow, marks he knew he would trace with his finger while Changbin was away, marks he would hide under layers of dress, only for him to know and feel their soreness, the soreness he enjoyed so much because it reminded him of such precious nights.

  
The heat of that summery twilight and the slow drags of Changbin's shaft, in and out of his tight heat were getting to his head. He had to rest it against the mattress, eyes rolled back, rivers of saliva from his mouth forming a puddle. Far too gone, far too into pleasure to even try and act proper.

  
"Cha... Changbin... P-Please, let me look at y-you..." Felix wanted to hug him, feel him close. Playing, humiliating was fun and liberating, but in the end, Felix needed to feel safe in his strong arms. Changbin could be a sharp tongue but he always knew when enough was enough, when Felix needed him to just make love to him.

  
Changbin obliged. He turned him around gently, reentering his tight heat, already so sloppy with semen and sweat, and kissed his forehead kindly, brushing his dark brown hair back. He also kissed him lazily while rocking into his petit frame, rolling him hips slowly, full body on body contact, hugging him close, breathing heavily into his neck.

  
"Changbin... I adore you..." Felix whispered in his ear, meeting his slow thrusts, raking his nails through his back, leaving long trails of red fiery skin.

  
"I hope you know I adore you too, you fill my head, my heart, my everything. I wish you didn't make me so weak but the truth is, I wouldn't want it any other way. You bewitched me Felix, and it's not a breakable spell, I'm destined to be by your side forever..." Changbin's voice, now a mere whisper, warmed Felix's heart, he was boiling inside, ready to burst.

  
"Never let me go..." Felix whispered too, running his hands through his black hair, tears of happiness welling up in his eyes.

  
"Never..." Changbin held him impossibly close, like he was picking up the pieces and building him all over again, mending him after ripping him apart. He thrust into him like a ship thrusting into the feral waves, so passionately, so fervently, sending Felix to the edge. He was leaking so much, completely untouched but so ready to his approaching release.

  
"Goodness gracious Changbin! More, more! Fill me with your milk!" Changbin growled against his neck, fastening the pace, augmenting the friction, making the filthy sounds grow louder and louder. Felix felt impossibly tight, milking his cock, pulsating around it, making his orgasm feel even closer.

  
Changbin ended climaxing rather quickly, the liquor and his unregular thrusts made it hard to hold much longer. But Felix was not there yet, lacking the final touch to unravel himself. So Changbin kept thrusting, biting his lip to bear with the overstimulation.

  
His warm hand wrapped around his red cock that looked ready to burst and slowly pumped it, bending down to kiss Felix, knowing he would scream in his mouth when his orgasm came too much for him to handle.

  
Felix met his thrusts, eyes closed and moans spilling uncontrollably, so unbearably close with all the stimuli assaulting his senses that his whole body was shaking.

  
When his height finally hit him, it was like a ferocious wave crashing into a cliff, almost destroying the rocks with how strong it was. His back arched like a snake, his whole being wanted to scream in uttermost pleasure but the mouth covering his swallowed all his sobs and cries, sucking on his tongue instead. His seed spilt all over his soft belly some almost hitting his chin from the pressure his organ was subjected to during all the time it was untouched.

  
When Felix recuperated from the intense orgasm, Changbin stood on wavering legs and fetched a damp towel and some fresh sheets. He cleaned Felix's whole body like it was made of crystal, drying his sweaty hair and patting his face with cold water to refresh him. He was also able to roll Felix's boneless body around to put him resting in the dry sheets. Felix thanked him with an exhausted smile.

  
"Sleep with me Changbin, don't leave..." Changbin obeyed, lying down next to Felix, taking his sweet time to appreciate his features, his star-like marked skin, his button nose, his soft hair, his silky smooth skin, everything that made Felix who he was. He covered them both and pulled Felix close, lying his head in his chest.

  
When Felix's breathing was profound and he had taken his thumb to his mouth to suck, just like how he did when he was a kid, Changbin could rest, knowing he was finally asleep.

  
"Your Highness, my prince, my princess, owner of my heart. You shine brighter than any star... They hide in shame when they see you smile. You bravery burns more than the sun, your serenity rivals the moon and your beauty makes comets fall from the heavens above. Ruler of all astres... Trust me when I say that while I'm alive, stepping on this Earth of yours, I'll make sure you are crowned King of all living beings too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we reach the end ! i hope this fic was an enjoyable read and as always thank you for all the support, it means a lot :(
> 
> also, as usual, a big thank you to my angel ai for proof reading with me <333


End file.
